lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Боулз, Пол
Пол Бо́улз ( , 1910—1999) — американский писатель и композитор, признанный классик американской литературы XX века, бисексуал. Биография Пол Фредерик Боулз родился 30 декабря 1910 года в Нью-Йорке, США в семье с довольно консервативными взглядами. Фредерик был единственным ребенком в семье. В начале 1928 года Боулз дебютировал в литературе рассказом «Водопад», опубликованным в школьной литературной газете, а марте того же года на страницах уважаемого парижского журнала transition появилось его первое стихотворение. В восемнадцать лет Боулз покинул Америку, путешествовал по Европе, Северной Африке, Мексике и Центральной Америке. По возвращению домой он начал изучать музыку. В 1931 году он впервые едет в Танжер (север Марокко). Город и люди произвели неизгладимое впечатление на писателя. Боулз вновь возвращается в Америку и пишет музыкальные произведения для театров и камерных оркестров, а также публикует критические статьи о театральных постановках. В 1937 году он знакомится с Джейн Ауер (Jane Auer — девичья фамилия), 20-летней начинающей писательницей. На следующий год они женятся, хотя Джейн открыто заявляла о своей гомосексуальности, а Пол утверждал, что он бисексуал. Их брак был недолгим, они расстаются, но и после этого поддерживают дружеские отношения и работают вместе. В 1943 году Джейн публикует свой первый роман, который был воспринят критиками довольно неоднозначно. После Второй мировой войны Джейн работает над своим вторым романом, а Пол уезжает в Танжер (1947). В 1948 Джейн переезжает к своему мужу. В Танжере они общаются с известными писателями Трумэном Капоте, Теннесси Уильямсом и Гором Видалом. Здесь он создает своё самое знаменитое произведение — роман «Под покровом небес» (1949), который не без участия самого Боулза был экранизирован итальянским кинорежиссёром Бернардо Бертолуччи в 1990 году. Книга «Под покровом небес» названа эскпертами журнала «Тайм» в числе ста лучших романов XX векаНевидимый Наблюдатель. Памяти Пола Боулза. В 1957 году Джейн серьёзно заболела. Она страдает от алкогольной зависимости и пристращается к таблеткам, иногда у неё случаются эпилептические припадки. Пол ухаживает за больной Джейн, но в 1973 году она умирает в Малаге. В это время Пол пишет ряд рассказов и романов: Дом паука (роман) (1955), Полночная месса и т.д. Он поддерживает марокканских писателей, например, Mohamed Choukri. Позже он переводит его биографию Мохамеда (Голый хлеб 1973) на английский язык. Также он перевёл произведения швейцарской писательницы Изабель Эберхардт на английский. Умер Пол Боулз 18 ноября 1999 года на 88-м году жизни в Танжере. Похоронен в Нью-Йорке. Библиография thumb|right|200px|Обложка русского издания романа «Дом паука» Романы * Под покровом небес / The Sheltering Sky (1949, рус. перевод 2001 ISBN 5-89091-153-8) * Пусть падёт / Let It Come Down (1952) * Дом паука / The Spider's House (1955, рус. перевод 2006 ISBN 5-08144-089-9) * / Up Above the World (1966) Рассказы Оригинальные сборники рассказов: * / A Little Stone (1950) * Нежная добыча и другие рассказы / The Delicate Prey and Other Stories (1950) * Часы после полудня / The Hours after Noon (1959) * / A hundred camels in the courtyard (1962) * / The Time of Friendship (1967) * / Pages from Cold Point and Other Stories (1968) * Три истории / Three Tales (1975) * / Things Gone & Things Still Here (1977) * Избранные рассказы, 1939-1976 / Collected Stories, 1939-1976 (1979) * / Points in Time (1982) * / Unwelcome Words: Seven Stories (1988) Сборники русских переводов рассказов: * Нежная добыча (2005 ISBN 5-98144-055-4) * Замёрзшие поля (2005 ISBN 5-98144-065-1) * Полночная месса (2006 ISBN 5-98144-087-2) Поэзия * / Two Poems (1933) * / Scenes (1968) * / The Thicket of Spring (1972) * / Next to nothing: collected poems, 1926-1977 (1981) Документальная проза * / Yallah (1957) * / Their Heads are Green (1963) (путевые заметки) * / Without stopping (1972) (автобиография) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Пола Боулза * * Саймон Бисхофф. Разговоры с Полом Боулзом * Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Композиторы США Категория:Писатели США Категория:Родившиеся 30 декабря Категория:Родившиеся в 1910 году Категория:Умершие 18 ноября Категория:Умершие в 1999 году